legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Girl in Town
New Girl in Town is the first episode of the LEGO Friends TV Series Synopsis Olivia has just moved into Heartlake City. It's hard to make new friends when all her best intentions create chaos everywhere. But when your heart is in the right place, true friends are never far away. Plot (Spoilers) Olivia has moved to Heartlake City two weeks ago. She visits her aunt, Sophie at the vet. An Unamed Lady gives Olivia and Sophie a dog named Scarlett for adoption. Sophie suggests that Olivia take Scarlett down to the stables where a girl named Mia is, a champion horse rider whom Sophie wants Olivia to meet. Olivia lets go of Scarlett's lead, and Scarlett runs off through the woods. Olivia chases Scarlett, and bumps into Jacob who is looking at his toy plane that won't fly. Olivia says sorry for bumping into him and tells him how to get his plane to fly. Olivia then runs off and looks back at Jacob with a smile, hinting she has a crush on him. He smiles back, hinting a return of affection. Olivia continues to chase after Scarlett. Scarlett ruins several things along the way. Mr. Mayor is explaining to some of the citizens of Heartlake about the World Petatcular. Scarlett then runs through a poster of the World Petatcular and knocks Mr. Mayor over. Then Scarlett ruins a banner Emma is making at her fashion design studio. Scarlett also ruins Stephanie's cupcakes that she's baking at her outdoor bakery. The next scene is Andrea singing at the café, when she's supposed to be working. Marie tells Andrea to get on with her job, and Andrea carries some burgers to give to a customer but Scarlett knocks them over. The last scene we see is Mia and her horse Bella practicing for the World Petacular, Lacy sneers at them. Scarlett runs into Bella and she runs into the forest and hurls Mia up into a tree. Mia then falls on Olivia who is still chasing Scarlett. Olivia is confronted by Andrea, Emma and Mia. Olivia tells them what happened and Andrea, Emma and Stephanie forgive her, but Mia is still thinking about Bella. Mr. Mayor comes over and asks Stephanie who is responsible for Scarlett's behavior. Stephanie tells Mr. Mayor that everything is under control...almost, and she has a team to fix things. Mr. Mayor walks off, worrying that the World Petacular is ruined. Andrea, Emma and Olivia are excited about the new team, but Mia asks Stephanie if can they go find Bella. Stephanie takes Mia in her convertible to go searching for Bella. They find Bella, with a hurt leg. Meanwhile Andrea, Emma and Olivia go searching for Scarlett. They find Scarlett whimpering in the bushes. Sophie collects Bella in a horse trailer, and brings her to the clinic for a x-ray. Sophie puts a plaster on it and says that she can compete in the horse riding competition tomorrow. Olivia apologies about Bella getting hurt because of Scarlet and Mia forgives her. Sophie thinks that Olivia should keep Scarlett, but Olivia is worried that her parents won't allow Scarlett but Sophie tells Olivia reassuringly that she will talk to her parents. Fun Facts *The Heartlake Vet set from 2012 is an exact replica of the clinic in this episode. Errors * In this episode, the five friends have just met and they are teenagers. But in the 2016 webisode Greetings From The Past it shows the five friends meeting when they were much younger. This was likely an oversight. Song *We Can Do It Gallery Scarlett Animated.jpeg|Scarlett Full Episode Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 1